


feline fine (eventually)

by Hizfoe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir is Missing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Cat Puns, Chat is a cat, Cutting, Dark, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Original Akuma, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, adrien is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizfoe/pseuds/Hizfoe
Summary: chat is a cat. Mari gets hurt...buckle up
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	feline fine (eventually)

**_meowch!_ **That hurt! Sharp on their wrists! Sharp everywhere..blood deep crimson blood! The pain! the despair!the anger! the fear! the betrayal of a friend!!, a partner!, and a ..a cat?? 

The beginning of a crash. The flash of lights. The heat. The burning. The horrid horrid burning!

Darkness...senseless… voiceless...the not so steady electronic beep...the shock of electricity starting their heart again...a gasp of breath….

Senses! Sensefull! Hurt was here but it wasn’t bad it was..good really good..cause they weren’t trapped any more! They weren’t-

wait..why were they trapped again? Humm they couldn’t seem to remember...wait...there it was...

* * *

 ** _7_** **_days earlier_**

_A clang of a locker...The feeling of being cornered... The cruel cruel sneers and the feeling of invasion as they looked at her...the feeling of being violated by the only person that she thought would care… the threats of death..the tears...the sharp pain of the knife as it cut into her skin for not the first nor the last time…_


End file.
